Project Gurdian
by naruhina pwns
Summary: Warning: You are about to Access Classified Data from The Megalomesembria Confederation Hellas Empire Alliance. Password Required. Password:NORMANDY Access granted to View Classified Informtaion Regarding the Creation of the Mahou Senshi Super Soldier Program.


Label: Guardian Program

Classification Level: Alpha

Access Code: PERSHEPHONE

.

.

.

.

.

.

…Verifying Code...Code Verified...Access Approved for 600 Seconds…..

.

.

.

...Opening File

Date: Tuesday June 1, 2012

Location: 63° 2' N, 29° 55' W

Subject Summary:

Project Guardian was created secretly by both the Megalomesembria Confederation and the **Hellas Empire as sign of peaceful co-operation on the neutral surface of the Old World. It's Primary Function is a Training Facility for a Program that studies and experiments on ways to ensure the safety of the magical community that resides on the Old World, now known as Earth. Project Guardian studies the ancient magical abilities of a civilization known only as the Incubators.**

**By experimenting and usage of these abilities Project Guardian generates magically enhanced Super Soldiers Also Known as Mahou Senshi.**

**The process of creating the Mahou Senshi consists of removing a beings soul from its body and placing it within a miniscule crystal object known as a Soul original process required a contract between the Incubators and beings known as Mahou Shoujo. This contract was formed by a young woman or girl whom was granted single wish in exchange for having their soul relocated into a Soul Gem.**

**Mahou Shoujo were originally created to combat powerful beings known only as "Witches" beings that were once mahou shoujo who failed to Purify their soul gem by way of a grief seed.**

**To date no new data has been uncovered that reveals why there were only female warriors or why the incubators became extinct. The only records that have been translated thus far refer to a Witch of Immense power known as **Kriemhild Gretchen**. The scientists of Project guardian though years of biological and magical research have managed to create both Mahou Shoujo and Mahou Shonen. Thus the true purpose of Project Guardian, A facility that creates and trains Magical Super Soldiers.**

**The Initiates are chosen through a variety of ways as early as the age of Eight, Few older than eight will at times be chosen. The Recruits are the schooled in advanced physics, strategy, weapons use, physical endurance and various mental challenges for the next years until they reach the age of Six Teen.**

**Once they reach their Sixteenth year they are put through the process that makes them into Mahou Senshi. Predictably, the Female initiates have a 100% of survival given that this process was originally meant for the female gender. Unfortunately the Males do not have such great odds, hence the males that are chosen are typically ones that the old world population would not notice missing. Very few males are chosen from families. The odds for the creation of a successful male Mahou Shensi are 2 in 20.**

**The rationale behind this is that the original Mahou Shoujo were granted a wish In exchange for the souls being…Relocated to the soul Gems and taking on the burden of combating the witch creatures. Thankfully we have managed to find away to circumvent the granting of the wish portion of the process.**

**Males on the other hand are far more….. problematic as the process requires their Soul to be Forcefully pulled from their Bodies, unlike the females who are for some reason we have yet fully understand do so of their own free will. It is due to this factor that the female recruiting process is a bit more restricted. The Restrictions are listed in File Document 3A-12.**

**As of this year we have at the most Seven Successful Soldiers, Five Female and Two Male.**

**The Two Males are as follows:**

**Kenchi Elias Asakura Moore**

**Shin Asaka**

**The Females are as Follows:**

Madoka Kaname

Homura Akemi

Sayaka Miki

Mami Tomoe

Kyoko Sakura

For the Soldier's Biographical details See File Cerberus Delta

Signed by the Head Scientist Haō Yuki

And

Ian Schaffer End Report

AN: An Idea I had while Roleplaying with a friend, Let me Know what you about it in a Review or PM. This is just a Trailer fic you could say for a fic I may be posting if get enough COmments, PM's, Whatever. This will also be OC centric fic as well, but It will take in mahora and it will go through the Negima canon storyline. Meaning yes Negi and the other will be a constant point of the plot. I am working on my fics and will update as soon as I Can. I shall also Be re-posting some Old fic that Iv adopted from several authors and continuing them where they left Off at. This Includes Legend on campus Originally by The First Kitsukage as his fic Village of the Damned. Please Note that I will be posting His Original chapters just as they and I start with my where he left Off at, and to you all you Bloody Idiots Out the I have his PERMISSION to do So. Also Be on the look out for Mass EffectxNAruto Crossover called Reaper threat that Have adopted and will be reconstructing and Posting as well. So Please be patient with me and REVIEW!


End file.
